The Maid of the Vongola Mansion
by TheInsaneProject
Summary: Inés Aliza was a simple maid. But even maids keep secrets. What is Inés? And what is she going to do when she sees herself in the middle of a battle between families? OC/Undecided Now Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Inés Aliza was a simple maid. She cleaned, prepared lunch and dinner, and was the chief maid at the Vongola State. She was like her mother: calm, poised and reasonable. Many times did the Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, asked her for her opinion. She was that good of a maid.

The Vongola boss couldn't have chosen better, he thought.

As he looked at her, while she cleaned his office, he thought about when he had met Inés. It was a rainy day, that he could remember, and Inés was homeless. She knew Reborn from somewhere (Tsuna did not know where or why) and Reborn had taken her in, like a stray dog, to the mansion. Tsuna, at the time, was seventeen.

Inés appeared at a bad time in his life. He had been rejected by his long life crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, and was at war with a family. But Inés soothed his soul. Her calm personality, her swift movement of hands, was all paired up to calm Tsuna's heart. Her violet eyes transmitted something of quietness.

Inés had black hair, which curled up to her shoulders and was, as always, neat.

"Mr. Sawada?" Inés spoke. Tsuna was brought back from his reverie as he watched as his maid spoke to him. His caramel orbs glanced to her face, which was turned into a frown.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry… I've been calling you for a long time. Is everything alright?" Tsuna spluttered, red as a tomato.

"Yes, yes… I was just daydreaming."

"May I ask what about?" Tsuna smiled.

"When we first met." He replied. Inés smiled sweetly, at the memory, and nodded.

"That was the best day of my life, Mr. Sawada. The day where I dedicated my life to serve you."

"Oh, come on… It can't be that good to serve me. I'm hopeless…" Inés shook her head, discontent.

"Mr. Sawada. You are the best boss I could ever ask for. You are sweet and caring. You love your friends, treating them as your family. What kind of a 'hopeless' person would do that?" She placed one strand of her hair behind of her ear. "You aren't hopeless Mr. Sawada. You saved me."

Tsuna stared incredulously at Inés. Did he really save her? He wasn't sure about that. He thought it was the other way around.

II

At seventeen years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't like any other young male. He belonged to the mafia, being the head of the Vongola Family.

He dealt with families that tried to kill him constantly, assassins that pretended to be his friends, and thieves, that wanted to rob his house. He was always worried about something. But there were things in his life that he adored. One of them being the worrisome but adorable Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna had come to love the girl.

And he was sure that she loved him too.

What a misconception.

"What?" he stumbled on his words, as the girl looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun… I don't love you like you love me. I love you as a friend."

Friendzoned. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss of the Vongola, was friendzoned. Perhaps it was cocky of him to think like that, but he couldn't help it. He was so sure that Kyoko loved him. After all, she made him think like that! It was her fault!

No, he thought, now he was truly being cocky. Just because he was the boss, didn't mean that everyone would be on his feet, ready to love him. He should've known. No one would love him. No one would love a walking disaster like him.

Dejectedly, he walked away, feeling Kyoko's stare on his back, wounding his pride. He entered the mansion and walked to his office, locking the door behind him. Unbeknownst to him, another person had entered the room and was looking at him.

"It's useless to lock the door, Tenth Vongola." Tsuna shrieked and turned around. Seated on the couch was his tutor, Reborn.

"Reborn!"

"What happened, Tsuna?" Reborn served coffee into two cups and motioned Tsuna to sit. "You look like shit."

Tsuna sighted and sat, picking up his cup of coffee and drinking it, with one gulp. Reborn cocked one brow, but said nothing. It was best if his student just unwind for himself.

"I confessed to Kyoko-chan. She rejected me." He said, casting his eyes downwards. Reborn sighted: he had already predicted this outcome.

"Is this going to affect your job as the Tenth Vongola Boss?" Tsuna glared at Reborn.

"What are you saying?!" He stands; the cup on his hands forgotten as it crashed on the floor. "Do you think so little of me?!"

"I didn't say anything like that. I just asked you a question."

"Reborn… I'm sorry… I'm on edge. It's this family thing, the Kyoko situation… Everything is putting me on edge. I'm sorry to have taken it out on you."

Reborn sipped the coffee quietly. Tsuna sat once again and picked up the shards of the cup that he had previously dropped. He placed them above the coffee table, as he stared at Reborn. What was the assassin thinking?

He was wearing his usual poker-face; no one could read Reborn's face. Tsuna questioned Reborn, but the answer that he got was silence. Reborn was in deep though.

It passed a couple of minutes before Reborn spoke loudly. "I think that you should get a maid."

Tsuna was confused. "Maid? We have maids, Reborn…"

"You don't have a proper maid. A maid that dignifies the name." He sipped on the coffee. "I know one. And she's very good at what she does."

"I don't need maids, Reborn…" Tsuna said, exasperated. Reborn shook his head.

"This maid is special. She knows everything the maids you have employed don't. I recommend that you talk to her. Now."

"What-"

A knock on the door made Tsuna jump on his seat. He sent a annoyed look at Reborn (that took it rather unemotionally) and opened the door. Behind it, was a girl, probably younger than him, dressed with the normal maid garments and holding a briefcase. She didn't move. Tsuna didn't move, as well. The both of them stayed there, looking at each other, in silence, as if waiting for someone to speak. The maid wore a smile on her face, her violet eyes piercing Tsuna's.

"This is Inés Aliza. She's your new chief-maid." Reborn stated, casually. Tsuna was ready to lash out at Reborn but bit his tongue. The girl was there, she could get scared at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry, Inés-san… But we don't need any maids. We have plenty." Tsuna bowed. "I'm sorry that Reborn made you come all this way."

"You don't need to apologize, Mr. Sawada." Inés spoke, her voice laced with sweet and care. Tsuna looked bewildered at her. It's been ages since he saw someone so well behaved like Inés. "It's actually my fault. I asked Reborn to introduce us since I am unemployed at the moment. I'm on the verge of losing my house and I have nowhere to go."

Tsuna felt bad. He was sending away a girl that had nowhere to go. With a sigh, he motioned her to come in. Inés stepped inside, but didn't seat. Instead, she bundled up in a corner, waiting for Tsuna to close the door and have a seat. Reborn smirked.

"Inés is a special maid." Reborn stated. Inés shook her head.

"Please, Reborn…"

"It's true."

"Special in what way?" Tsuna asked. Reborn turned to him.

"Inés just graduated Mafia school. She was in the top three." Tsuna looked at Inés- she went to Mafia school?! That well educated girl?

"What?"

"I assure you, Mr. Sawada, that my ability to behave accordingly did not get lost along the way of that school."

"… I can see that."

"So Tsuna? Are you going to let Inés stay? Or are you going to send her out on the streets again?"

Tsuna sighed- Reborn already knew that answer. Tsuna nodded. "Inés can stay. Though you are going to have a lot of work to do…"

Inés didn't seem preoccupied. "Do not worry, Mr. Sawada. I will put everything in order in less than a week."


	2. Chapter 2

Inés did keep her promise. Before the week had finished, the mansion was cleaned and the maids were in order (and not gossiping around, like they used to). It seems that having an alumnus of Mafia school made them quiet down and actually do their jobs.

Inés couldn't believe the mess that was the Mansion. How could anybody live there? There were cobwebs everywhere, dust filled the shelves and the kitchen was, to put it simply, a disaster. Didn't women live there too?

At the moment, Bianchi, Haru and Kyoko lived there, in the mansion. The Italian woman wasn't allowed inside the kitchen, but Inés didn't understand why didn't the two Japanese women cleaned after themselves.

"I shouldn't make assumptions…" she berated herself, as she knelt down to clean a cupboard.

After two hours of cleaning the kitchen, Inés directed herself to the living room. The space was enormous, being able to fit there all of the guardians plus a few more people. Inés walked to the bookshelf and started to remove the books. Some dust fell to her eyes and mouth, producing a cough.

"It's rough isn't it?" a voice spoke from the door. Inés turned her head to see the Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, leaning on the door.

Yamamoto was tall. She figured he was the tallest of all the guardians. But then again, she had only meet four of them: the Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato; the Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei; the Lightning guardian Lambo and Yamamoto. She wasn't in a hurry to meet the other remaining guardians. From what she had heard, from Gokudera, they were vicious and evil.

"It is my job, Mr. Yamamoto." She spoke as she led a hand to her heart. "And it is a job that I praise."

"Don't you get tired? Y'know, of serving others?" he walked inside the room and plopped down in a couch. His precious sword hung around him. Inés shook her head.

"It was my mother's job. And my grandmother's. So it is only natural that I continue the line." She turned to the shelf and swiped with a cloth. "And I do not despise working for Mr. Sawada. He is a tremendously good boss to me. I couldn't ask for more."

"I'm glad that you think so well of me." Inés glanced at the door, once again, joined by Yamamoto, who was surprised to see his boss and friend, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Yamamoto, we have a meeting."

"Coming, boss." Yamamoto stood and swiped the imaginary dust off his pants. "It was nice talking to you, Inés."

Inés smiled. "And with you, Mr. Yamamoto."

The two men left the room and Inés resumed her work. Tsuna and Yamamoto walk down the hall that lead to the meeting room.

"What do you think of her?" Tsuna asks, before reaching the room. Yamamoto smiled, content, leading his arms behind his head.

"I think that she's a nice person. And have you seen the state of the mansion?! It's like Kyoko and Haru are back to cleaning." Tsuna nodded.

"Indeed. If they weren't so busy with school they would clean the mansion properly, I'm sure of that. But Inés is doing a great job. It a different feeling, don't you think?" Yamamoto laughed loudly, agreeing with his friend. They reach the room, where all of the guardians were seated and entered.

All of the guardians raised their eyes to see the newcomers. Gokudera instantly frowned. What was that baseball idiot doing with his Tenth? He stood up to meet the Tenth Vongola boss and ignored Yamamoto, that just laughed.

"Okay… I think we are all here?" Tsuna spoke as he eyed the room. Sitting behind the oval table were all of the guardians. Tsuna was a bit chocked that he had managed to get all of his guardians inside of one room but, then again, the situation was dire. "As you know, this family has been rising. We still don't know their name, so we'll call them Sconosciuto- unknown. The Sconosciuto are a rising family, as I've said, and have been eliminating members of the Vongola family. And it's not only the Vongola family. The Cavallone, the Simon, and many of our allies have been suffering casualties. Their members are inconspicuous, trained to kill and not be detected. I've tried to alert the Varia, but they keep ignoring my messages."

"Boss we can take them!" Gokudera hollowed. Tsuna sighed.

"Unfortunately we can't, Gokudera… They may be few in numbers but their power can outmatch even the most prolific family, such as ours."

"So what do you suggest?"

"If you please, Yamamoto." Yamamoto nodded and stood. He started distributing reports to every guardian in the room.

"What is this?!" Sasagawa questioned. Tsuna looked at him.

"That is the information we have on the boss of the Sconosciuto. His name is Karl Johansson. Johansson leads various groups of slave trades. It is said that the slaves that he abducts are special. They have a special flame. One flame that we didn't know that existed up until recently: the Fire flame."

"Kids?" Chrome asks as she reads the report. Tsuna nods.

"Unfortunately. There are few kids that have that flame but Johansson plans to sell them."

"And what does he want with the Vongola?"

"He wants to eliminate us. He wants to control over the world, and to accomplish that, he has to eliminate the strongest family: the Vongola."

II

Inés heard the knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was a scared looking man. She cocked one brow.

"Can I help you?" The man jumped.

"I-I think so … My name is Kozato Enma… I'm here to see Tsuna-san." He looked at Inés. "I'm sorry… Who are you?"

"Oh my!" She bowed. "My name is Inés Aliza, I'm the new chief maid of the Vongola. Please do come in. I will call Mr. Sawada in a second."

Inés lead Enma to the living room, that she had finished cleaning, and sat him on the couch.

"Would you like to drink something?" she asks. Enma jumps once again at the sound of her voice.

"W-Water?" Inés smiled.

"As you wish."

Inés retired from the room and walked to the meeting room. Her hand hovered above the door. Should she knock?

What if her boss was talking about something important? He wouldn't have a meeting otherwise. And was this man important enough to interrupt a meeting? She didn't have to think further, as a voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"You can come in Inés."

Inés sighed. She should've known that Reborn was there. With her hand on the doorknob, she twisted it and entered the room. All eyes were on her.

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Sawada, for interrupting the meeting, but there is a man outside, Kozato Enma, that wishes to speak with you." Tsuna's eyes lit up.

"Enma is?" Inés nodded.

"So this is the new maid of the Vongola?" A man with long hair spoke. Inés looked at him and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. "My name is Inés."

"And she's surprisingly charming for a Mafiosi trash."

"Excuse me?"

"Mukuro that's enough." Tsuna glared at Mukuro. His voice was cold, and his features were empty. Inés had never seen Tsuna so lifeless like that.

"Oya Oya. Hit a nerve?"

Tsuna ignored Mukuro. Inés stared at the illusionist. So this was the infamous Rokudo Mukuro? He truly did hate Mafiosi didn't he? Not that Inés considered herself to be one of them. She simply worked for them.

To Inés, this job was simply it- a job. There were no emotions mixed in it. It was the way of her mother and her grandmother and it would be her way as well.

And it's not like Inés had more to give. She was an empty shell, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to other's thoughts, Inés wasn't as old-schooled as she led on to be. She knew her way with computers and other gadgets, those abilities saving her many times. Right now, she was helping Shoichi to access some database.

"You'll have to go the other way around, Mr. Irie." She spoke. Shoichi looked at her.

"How do you know so much about hacking, Inés?" Inés simply smiled.

It was no secret that Inés had abilities beyond normal people. Inés had surprised the Vongola members with her extraordinary intelligence, her skills and her behaviour. The Vongola were mesmerized, to say the least.

"I have many secrets, Mr. Irie." She chuckled at Shoichi's confused face. "Well, I am going back to work. If you need me, just call."

"Okay."

Inés left the basement, where both Shoichi and Spanner worked, and started to walk towards Tsuna's office. He had called her for a meeting, something urgent, he had said. She walked faster. Her boss was waiting for her.

"Mr. Sawada?" she knocked on the door. Tsuna answered her and she rotated the doorknob. Inside was Hibari Kyoya sitting on a couch, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, by Tsuna's side. "Mr. Sawada, what can I do for you?"

"Inés… Take a seat." He motioned with his hand to the two chairs that were placed in front of the desk. Inés sat on the left one, closer to Hibari. "Reborn told me you were in the Mafia school. Is that right?"

Inés nodded. "Yes, sir. That is correct."

"And you were one of the top three to complete with excellent grades?"

"Yes."

"Tsuna, get to the point." Inés jumped slightly. She hadn't seen Reborn inside of the room. She twisted her neck to see the twelve-year old leaning against the wall, adjacent to the door.

"Well, Inés… I'm about to ask you something that is very dangerous." Inés turned her head to Tsuna. His eyes shone with concern but Inés couldn't tell if Tsuna was concerned for her or concerned that she would say no.

"You can ask me for everything, Mr. Sawada. You are my boss; I am to follow you until I die." She spoke loudly and without any pauses, to show that she was speaking the truth. And in a way she was. She would gladly die for this man.

"Please, don't speak of death so soon…" he rubbed his hand on his forehead. "What I want to ask you is… Well, how am I going to say this…" He closed his eyes.

"Stop being an herbivore." Hibari spoke for the first time. "And out with it. I'm not here to watch you fret over such menial things."

"This isn't menial!" He glared at Hibari. "Her life could be in danger!"

"So as ours. And you don't see us afraid."

"Oi! Hibari, stop talking to the Tenth like that!" Gokudera shouted.

"He's right, Mr. Sawada." Inés spoke as everyone quieted down. "You don't have to be afraid for my life. I can take care of myself. Now do tell me what you need me to do."

"I need you to accompany me to a meeting." Tsuna stared at Inés. Inés nodded.

"Inés there are a few things that you need to know about this meeting." Reborn said as he sat on the chair next to Inés'. "This meeting isn't for the light-hearted. I know that you aren't but I still have to warn you about it. These people are in the business of slave trade; they sell and buy people at their own will, without any regards of human life."

Inés covered her eyes with her bangs. No one noticed the change in Inés, no one noticed how her eyes widened slightly- the only emotion of fear that she had shown until today.

"And why do you need me in that meeting?" Inés asked.

"Reborn suggested it. At first I said no, because it was outrageous, taking you, but then after some thought I said yes. I want to see your abilities at first hand." Tsuna said with a bit of embarrassment. Inés faked a smile.

"It's only normal, Mr. Sawada." She responded with a nod. "I'll go, obviously. Can you tell me more about this family?"

"They kidnap kids with the rare flame that has appeared on the Mafia world, the Fire flame. They sell them to the highest bid, but only God knows what they do to the poor kids."

Inés shivered. "And these kids… Their whereabouts, are they known?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Unfortunately no. This family hides them very well; we only know that it's located in here, Sicily. Their base is also here, so we can assume that they bring the kids here."

"And this meeting… What is it's purpose?"

"This meeting is only a façade. Our goal is to infiltrate their installations. Hibari-san will lead a team, while you, I and Gokudera will meet with the boss of the family pretending to be a group that wants to buy children."

"Very well." Inés nodded. "I will prepare myself for that meeting. When is the date?"

"The day after tomorrow." Reborn spoke.

"Am I excused?" She asked Tsuna.

"Of course." Inés left the room, with all eyes on her.

With trembling hands, she fished for her phone on her pocket and led it to her ear. After the first ring, the person picked up.

_"__Hello, Inés. It's nice to finally hear from you."_

"It's nice to hear from you too, Ziggy. How are you?"

_"__I'm fine. But I guess that you didn't call me to know if I'm hanging around or not. What do you want?" _

"Ziggy… They are here again." Ziggy silenced herself.

_"…" _Inés could hear Ziggy's breath. _"How do you know it's them?"_

"They steal children with the fire flame. Does it sound familiar to you?"

_"__Fuck… I didn't expect them to be up and kicking so soon. What are you going to do?"_

"I don't know. I think I need you're help on this."

_"__You can count on me sis. I'll meet you today. Is it okay for you?"_

"Yes. Is four o'clock good for you?"

_"__Perfect."_

Inés nodded, even though Ziggy couldn't see, and placed her phone back in her pocket. She walked away to do her job.

II

At four o'clock she met Ziggy on their special spot. There, in the port of Sicily, the both of them usually meet with frequency. Although now that Inés had gotten a job they met occasionally; Inés didn't have time to spend with Ziggy.

Ziggy was a young girl, of sixteen years old, the same age as Inés, with a strange sense of fashion. She always wore blue, mixed with her fiery red hair and green eyes. Ziggy was the only person that Inés could say it was her friend.

It didn't take long for Ziggy to appear. After all, Ziggy hated tardiness.

"Inés!"

"Hello Ziggy." Ziggy hugged Inés. "How are you? You are thinner. Have you been eating?"

"I see you haven't changed." She chuckled. "And for the record I have been eating."

"I don't see how. You are thinner than the last time I saw you." Ziggy sighed.

"C'mon. You're not here to give me that motherly shit. Let's get to business."

The girls sat on the pier, with her feet dangling over the sea, as they talked.

"So…" Ziggy broke the silence. "They are here."

"Yes. It appears so."

"Fuuck." She moaned, as she tousled her already messy hair. "They just don't give up do they?"

"Ziggy." Inés stared at the girl. "Things are going to become even more complicated."

"Why?"

"Because my boss is to have a meeting with the boss of the family that has been controlling the slave-trade, and I am to accompany him." Ziggy open her mouth in disbelief.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "They'll recognize you!"

"Indeed."

"Just tell your boss you're sick, or whatever."

"I cannot do that." Inés replied. "Reborn is the cause of all this."

"That little fucker." She snarled. "I knew it. We shouldn't have trusted him."

"He saved us, Ziggy."

"He fucking saved us to then blackmail us. He's a bitch."

"Ziggy."

"Sorry. I know that he got you a job and all that shit but, seriously, Inés think a little. I know you are a fuckin' genius, so use that little head of yours. If you go you'll be recognized and killed in the spot."

"There's no other way." Inés sentenced. Ziggy thought otherwise.

"Or you could tell your boss." At Inés' bewildered look Ziggy continued. "If he's as good as you tell me he is, then he's bound to understand."

"Ziggy, you don't understand."

"What?"

"I want to go." Ziggy was the one bewildered now.

"What?!"

"I want to kill them. Every single one of them. But I know that alone I cannot do it. If the Vongola are inclined to do so, then I won't have to. I just need to convince the Vongola Tenth that the family is poisonous to this world and it isn't necessary to leave them here."

"So you want to trick them?"

"It's not exactly a trick. The family _is_ poisonous. The family doesn't belong in this world. I just need to make Vongola's mind understand that." Ziggy smiled deviously.

"You sneaky little fucker."


	4. Chapter 4

After talking with Ziggy, Inés roamed around the city. She didn't want to go home just yet. She had yet to make a plan, one that could push the Vongola in the right direction. She didn't want to fool Tsuna. But, then again, she wasn't fooling him. She was simply directing them into a better route.

Yes, that was it. She _had_ to have this family wiped from the face of the earth.

But how was she going to do that without appearing in the meeting?

She had already said yes, she couldn't turn back now. It was her job. Her time was short: she had until the next day to convince Tsuna. She would be recognized, that she was certain.

As she walked, her mind was twisting on itself. She had to come up with an idea. She didn't see the body of the man approaching her. She only saw when she collapsed with him.

"Oh!" she said as she fell, alongside with the man. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." He answered. Inés lifted her eyes to meet red ones. She recognized them immediately. "Oh!"

"Mr. Kozato!"

"Inés, right?"

She nodded, as he stood up. He lent her a hand and she supported her weight on him to stand. "Thank you."

"It was my fault." He said. Inés shook her head.

"Nonsense! I was the one who should've paid more attention to the road. How are you Mr. Kozato?" Enma shook his head.

"Please just Enma… Mr. Kozato sounds old. And I'm lost."

"Where are you trying to get?"

"The Vongola Mansion." He said, embarrassed.

"Come with me…Enma." Inés smiled at the man.

"Thank you, Inés."

The both started walking towards the mansion as Enma talked about his experiences in middle school with Tsuna. Inés laughed at some parts, mainly the parts where Enma referred to them as the Dame-double. Enma also related the bad situations that happened and how Tsuna helped him to overcome them. Inés understood that Enma adored Tsuna.

"If Tsuna wasn't there, I wouldn't be what I am today." He finished. Inés nodded.

"Mr. Sawada does have this friendly aura."

"It's not just an aura, Inés. Sometimes I ask him why he chose to be in the mafia. Do you know what he answers me?" Inés shook her head. "He tells me he wants to make the world a better place through the mafia. Sometimes, he is a bit naïve, I'll give you that."

Inés chuckled. Enma really knew Tsuna far too well.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing in the mafia?" Inés looked at Enma.

"Well, that…" Enma lift a hand up.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Inés smiled.

"I will tell you. After all, you told me about your experiences. It's only fair if I tell you mine." She looked ahead. "I got into the mafia when I was little. My mother belonged to the mafia, some family that got extinct. I grew up in the mafia and eventually went to the Mafia school."

"Just that?" Enma sounded disappointed. Inés chuckled.

"I'm afraid that my life wasn't as adventurous as yours, Enma."

II

Inés left Enma in Tsuna's office and walked to her room. Her hands trembled slightly and a headache was starting to form. She sat on her bed and enclosed her hands on her face.

She was nervous. The talk she had with Ziggy had unnerved her. Ziggy had told her that she would infiltrate the Vongola Estate tonight, to talk with Reborn. Inés wasn't worried; Ziggy was good at those things. But she also knew that, if Ziggy started to get frustrated, she would start to scream at Reborn. And that could wake the rest of the Vongola members.

Ziggy wasn't a person to be messed with.

Reborn knew that.

Inés decided to talk with Reborn first. At least to prepare him for the hurricane called Ziggy that was approaching. She stood from her bed and walked to the boy's room. A knock was enough for Reborn to know who was behind the door.

"Come in Inés."

"Reborn." Inés greeted as she closed the door. Reborn was expecting Inés. He was sitting in a chair, turned to the door, his hands trapped between one and another, as he stared at the girl.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

"What is your idea?"

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean." Inés leaned against the door, cautious if anyone would step outside of it and hear what the both were talking. "You think I don't know what you are preparing? You're sending me as bait."

Reborn chuckled. "You don't seem to understand your position. You are the maid of the Vongola. You have to have danger in your life."

"Don't fuck with me." Her eyes narrow.

"Inés, your other persona is escaping you."

"Reborn. What is your intention on sending me with Tsuna?"

"I want him protected." He said. Inés cocked a brow.

"Isn't Gokudera with him?"

Reborn nodded. "Gokudera, unfortunately, is too weak for that family. You, however, are not. You know them. You know their moves and strengths."

"You're lying to your precious Vongola Tenth. Is that alright?"

"I know you Inés- I know you very well. I know what you are attempting to do. But I won't let you." Reborn's eyes closed, peacefully. "I have my plan formed. You are needed in it. This family has to go."

"Why not tell them the truth, then?"

"If we tell them the truth, chaos will be installed. They've become attached to you, if they knew what really happened, they would freak." Reborn opened his eyes to stare at Inés' form. "And I don't want that."

"But they'll know if I go. Johansson will recognize me." Reborn nodded.

"I know."

"I don't know what you are up to Reborn." She sighed. "And I don't really care. Just don't bring me and Ziggy into this."

"Who talked about that idiotic thing?"

"Reborn."

"And, anyway. She's going to go with you. To protect you."

"How do you know that?"

"A simple guess." Reborn said. "I'm also guessing that she's meeting me."

"You're right. That's what I came to say to you."

Reborn sighed. "You can go. Tsuna can't know that we have been talking."

Inés resumed her posture. "Yes, Mr. Reborn."

III

Ziggy wondered through the city with a frown on her face. She had to kill time to infiltrate the Vongola Residence, at night, and it still was… She looked at her watch. Five o'clock. She bristled.

It was taking forever for time to pass.

People passed by her and moved away from the girl, afraid. Ziggy was extremely intimidating, her face unusually twisted into a scorned look. Ziggy was very cautious with what was happening.

The family's reappearing.

Inés moving out of her place and to the Vongola Estate.

She had to do something. What, she didn't know. She wasn't smart like Inés. She was pratical: the least you thought, the best. But this situation called for a smartass like Inés. And even the smartass she knew was in the utter shit. Inés obviously was kicked in the chin by this new information that much Ziggy knew. She was helplessly helpless.

"Fuck." Ziggy murmured. "What am I going to do?"

Meeting with Reborn wouldn't do her any good. He wouldn't back down on sending Inés with that Vongola of his, and Inés would be killed. And Ziggy couldn't handle that thought.

They escaped death once. Surely wouldn't escape twice.

Ziggy would have to go with her. But how she would convince the Vongola? Inés could put a word for her, say that she was trustworthy.

That was actually a good plan, now that she thought about it. Vongola would trust Inés. And Ziggy would participate in the plans.

Ziggy looked at the sky. It was pure black. In a minute, hours had passed, without Ziggy's knowledge, and it was time for Ziggy to roam to the Vongola Mansion.

Using Inés' directions to the mansion, Ziggy arrived on time. She jumped the gates, with plenty of ease, and walked towards the mansion. There, she turned right and walked until she was underneath the open window. Reborn should be expecting her.

She climbed a tree and utilizing a branch, jumped to the windowsill. Reborn was inside, sitting on the same chair, this time turned to the window.

"Good evening, Ziggy." Ziggy nodded.

"Yo, Reborn."

"I'm guessing you came here to persuade me to tell Tsuna not to let Inés go with him?"

"No, actually it's not that. I already know that your mind's made up. I want to participate in the mission." Reborn laughed.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"No."

"Oh, c'mon Reborn!" Ziggy sat on Reborn's bed. "I can protect Inés!"

"Inés doesn't need protection Ziggy."

"At least let me take the motherfuckers down myself!"

"Why would I?"

"Because I need this!" Ziggy pointed to her heart. "Inés and I need this! You, of all people, have to understand that!"

"Inés is having second thoughts about this whole situation, you know?" Ziggy looked at Reborn.

"You can't actually blame her." Reborn shook his head.

"I've never blamed you two. You know that."

"So why don't you let me participate?!" Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"Ziggy… One death is enough."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, 'one death is enough'?"

Ziggy leaned against the wall, with her arms closed. She stared at Reborn, who just glanced at the wall behind her, not pronouncing any word.

Ziggy didn't understand this assassin. He had saved them from despair and death, but it was never what it seemed to be with Reborn. He would do things quietly, without alarming people, and would do it his way. Reborn was a man that always had to have things done his way.

If not, chaos would be ensured.

So what was with the change?

Why send Inés to the pit?

Ziggy didn't understand, she didn't understand how a man that had saved both girls from _them_ could send Inés again to the same old story. She would die, just because Reborn had planned something.

Reborn breathed out. "You don't understand, Ziggy. You never will. This is something that Inés _has _to do. She needs to face her fears; she cannot live inside of this mansion forever."

"So you're sending her to Hell again just because Inés is afraid of facing her fears? And, to top that, you're fucking acknowledging that she'll die?"

"It's something that she needs to do."

"Don't bring that story. She doesn't need to do anything. You're scared that the Vongola X isn't as powerful as you think he is and you're sending Inés to be the bait." Ziggy came to the conclusion. "It's as simple as that."

"You're right." Reborn nodded. "But Inés swore that she would follow Tsuna. And that she would die for him."

_Inés, you fucking idiot. _

Ziggy rested her head against the wall. With her eyes shut, she pictured the hell of her childhood, what it was to be a slave.

Carrying the Fire Flame was not easy.

It was unruly and, with the slight change of emotion, it could trigger something inside of the heart of the user. It could transfer to the outside in the presence of actual flames and, according to each power of said user, could burn down cities.

If Inés started to become desperate, then her defence mechanism would make her go haywire. She could lose control of her immense power.

That was not a sight that Ziggy would like to see.

"Reborn. You know how Inés' flames work, right?" Reborn looked at Ziggy.

"What do you mean?"

"Inés' flames work with her general feelings. If she's feeling down, then her flames won't be as powerful as they are normally. If she's feeling, let's say, desperate her flames kick up a notch and she'll release them in the form of actual flames. You know how this Flame works. And still, you are inclined to send her."

"It's her job."

"Bullshit!" Ziggy shouted. Her shout echoed throughout the mansion. Reborn sighed- this meant that Ziggy would've woken up the most cautious guardians. "Reborn you-"

A knock on the door interrupted Ziggy's speech.

"Come in, Inés."

Inés opened the door and glared at Ziggy.

"Do you have any idea of the ruckus you are making?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to save your ass!" Ziggy shouted back. Inés walked inside and closed the door.

"Reborn, Ziggy. Please do try to be quieter. You'll wake up the entire mansion if you keep making this noise."

"You're not even worried about yourself!" Ziggy interposed. "Do you even know what you became? A dog! A mindless fucking dog!"

"Ziggy, I warn you not to say anything you might regret."

"Inés, you're walking to damn Hell again! And you are happy with it?" Inés shook her head.

"I never said I was happy. I just follow my boss's orders."

"What's going on in here?!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked inside of Reborn's room, to meet Ziggy and Inés in a heated argument. "Who is she, Reborn?"

"That is Ziggy. Inés' old friend."

"Ziggy?" Tsuna asked. "What is she doing in the mansion, at this hour?"

"Great to meet you, Vongola." Ziggy greeted, as she scowled at the young man. Tsuna looked confused at her, since he didn't understand where the hate came from. "Now that you're here, we can actually have a serious conversation."

"What the hell do you want with the Tenth, bitch?"

"Oh, c'mon." Ziggy rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me, puppy."

"Wha!"

"Maybe we should take this downstairs," Tsuna said. "in the meeting room."

II

Inside the meeting room, glares were thrown everywhere. The atmosphere was heavy, as both sides were sitting in front of one and other, and Tsuna didn't know what was going on.

Inés maintained her position in the corner, standing up as a sign of respect towards her boss.

Ziggy slouched in a chair, as she glared at every man present.

"Well, now can anyone explain to me what's going on?" Tsuna questioned. Ziggy immediately answered.

"I can update you on the news." She nodded. "But you won't like it."

"Ziggy." Reborn warned.

"Enough lies Reborn." She turned her scowl to Reborn. "Do you want to keep lying to your precious Vongola?"

"What 'lies'? What are you talking about?"

"You know the family that you are about to face?" Tsuna nodded, meekly.

"The Sconosciuto, yes."

"The what?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm sorry- it's just a name that we gave them, since we don't know their name."

"They _don't _have a name." Ziggy explained. "They are a family that operates individually; sometimes work together, but never to a grand extent. They don't want to get caught. They prey on children that possess the Fire Flame and kidnap and slaughter their family. They torture those children, transform them into killer machines, and then sell them at the highest bid."

"How do you know so much about this family?"

"I used to be one of the children. Inés and I."

Tsuna looked alarmed at Inés. Inés lowered her head, in shame.

Inés had been lying to him all this time.

His eyes turned into stone.

Cold, unemotional.

Inés did not dare to look at them.

"It was my fault." Reborn admitted. Tsuna glanced at Reborn. "I was the one that ordered that Inés would not speak of her past."

"Even if her past has everything to do with what we're working on, right now?! Even if it could give us an incredible advance over them?"

"Tsuna, her past is her past. You had no right to know about it."

Reborn had that right.

Inés' past was her own.

But she still omitted- and that was the same as lying. And Tsuna hated lies.

He felt betrayed.

"Inés you can forget of coming with us. Moreover, you can forget of living in this mansion."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out.

"Yes, Mr. Sawada."

Ziggy smiled deviously.

"Well, now that everything is settled, Inés you can come with me."

"Ziggy, don't get me wrong." Inés spoke loudly. Everyone stared at the maid. "I'm still going to the family's base."

"What?!" Ziggy shouted. "You're out of your mind!"

"I'm going to kill them, Ziggy."

"Inés, you can't do it alone!"

"I have nothing left, Ziggy." Inés said, tears pooling on her violet eyes. "I have nothing left to live on. They stole me from my family, killed them before my eyes, Ziggy!"

"And you think they didn't do that with me?!"

"Then why do you behave like that? Like you don't care?!"

"I care, Inés!" Ziggy pointed to herself. "I care, a lot more than you might think. But I don't want to waste my life in such pointless task! Inés, you are smart. Tell me, do you think you have any chances against them?"

"No."

"Then why walk into a suicide mission?"

"I can't let them do _that _to more children. I cannot allow them to rob children from their families."

Ziggy stared at Inés.

"If you're going, so am I."

Reborn stood up, attracting the attention of the people in the room.

"After all that trouble I went to rescue you, you're going back?"

"You were going to send Inés, Reborn. You can't really talk right now."

Reborn sighed. "I was going to send only Inés. Not the both of you- that was ridiculous. And Inés was going to be protected by the Vongola. Now you don't have that protection. Are you still planning to go?"

The two girls stared at each other, before smiling. "Yes."


End file.
